nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Bass
|writer = Onika Maraj, Daniel Johnson, Ester Dean |producer = Kane Beatz |Single = April 5, 2011 |Video = May 5, 2011 |Prev = Where Them Girls At |Next = Till the World Ends (The Femme Fatale Remix) }} "Super Bass" is a song by Nicki Minaj from the deluxe edition of her debut album Pink Friday, featured as the first bonus track of the album and features background vocals by American singer Ester Dean. The song was the most commercially successful track off the album. On the Billboard Hot 100 the song broke the Top 10, peaking at number 3. The song also fared well digitally, reaching x5 platinum in Australia, 4x platinum in Austria, 1x platinum in New Zealand, and Gold in the U.K. Critics praised the fun pop/rap fusion that Minaj pulled off, and many fans of the album were happy as well. However, many of Minaj's old fans were not happy with, "Pop Nicki". Regardless, "Super Bass" ended being one of the most played, bought, and successful tracks for Nicki and overall in 2011. The song was featured on the Just Dance 4 video game that was released in October 2012. Cross references * Direct reference to "Blazin'". * The song is mentioned in "Come on a Cone" where Nicki says, "Pink Friday two milli / "Super Bass" triple plat". * The song is mentioned in "Boo'd Up (Remix)" where she says "He got that, he got that, he got that Super Bass". Music Video Originally the video was set to premiere on the same show as where the preview was premiered on April 27, 2011, Minaj took to Twitter to reveal that the music video has been pulled from the show and would not be premiering that date for unknown reasons, tweeting "Super Bass is no longer coming out tmrw". The music video instead premiered on Minaj's official Vevo account on May 5, 2011. :I just wanted to do something real colorful and cutesy. This is an icy world, it's a sexy world, i love sexy thing, it's a playful world. Of course I have lots of eye candy for my girls and my boys ... We have a lot of little surprises in store for this particular video, ... I would like to put out 50 videos. The videos really tell the story a lot more elaborately than just the song does. '' :-Minaj explaining the video's inspiration. : Behind the Scenes superbassbts.jpg superbats.jpg Contest The '''Super Bass Contest' was a contest held in May 2011 to promote Nicki Minaj's single "Super Bass". Nicki Minaj tweeted the link to her official website (MyPinkFriday.com) for all her fans to see the rules of the contest.https://twitter.com/NICKIMINAJ/statuses/66297706192175104 A similar contest was made in May 2012 for her single "Starships". Originally, only five winners were to be selected, but since so many entries were received, the list was lengthened to twelve. Rules The rules were posted on Minaj's official website, MyPinkFriday.com. #Record a video of yourself performing ONLY A VERSE from Super Bass and upload to Youtube. #Visit www.mypinkfriday.com/campaigns/371 and sign up for the campaign. #Then enter in the link of the youtube video. #At the end of the contest we will display ALL APPROVED videos in the video section of MyPinkFriday.com. #Nicki will select 5 winners and they will win: ##2 tickets and 2 passes to meet Nicki on the Femme Fatale Tour* ##A call from Nicki thanking you for participating in the contest ##Featured on the home page of MyPinkFriday.com. *Note: If outside of the US and Canada, you may still participate and use the prize when Nicki tours through your area. Lyrics 1: This one is for the boys with the boomin' system Top down, AC, with the cooler system When he come up in the club He be blazin' up Got stacks on deck like he savin' up. And he ill, he real He might gotta deal He pop bottles and he got the right kind of build He cold, he dope He might sell coke He always in the air, but he never fly coach He a mothafuckin' trip, trip Sailor of the ship, ship When he make it drip, drip Kiss him on a lip, lip That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin', ho I said, excuse me You're a hell of a guy I mean my, my, my, my Like pelican fly I mean, you're so shy And I'm lovin' your tie You're like slicker than the guy With the thing on his eye Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the F- I is I am Nicki Minaj I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Hook: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beatin' like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass He got that super bass Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass Yeah it's that super bass Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass He got that super bass Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass Yeah it's that super bass 2: This one is for the boys in the polos Entrepreneur niggas and the moguls He could ball with the crew ,he could so-lo But I think I like him better when he do-lo And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on He ain't even gotta try to put the mack on He just gotta give me that look When he give me that look Then the panties comin' off, off, huh Excuse me You're a hell of a guy You know I really got a thing for American guys I mean, sigh Sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side Yes I did, yes I did Somebody please tell him who the F- I is I am Nicki Minaj I mack them dudes up Back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up Hook: Boy you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beatin' like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass He got that super bass Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass Yeah it's that super bass Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass He got that super bass Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass Yeah it's that super bass Bridge: See I need you in my life for me to stay No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay Oh, no, no, no, no, don't go away... Oh you got my heartbeat runnin' away Don't you hear that heartbeat coming your way Oh it be like Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass Can't you hear that Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass?... Hook: Well you got my heartbeat runnin' away Beatin' like a drum and it's coming your way Can't you hear that Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass He got that super bass Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass Yeah that's that super bass Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom boom boom boom Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass He got that super bass Boom da boom boom, boom da boom boom bass Yeah that's that super bass.. References Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Videos Category:Bonus tracks Category:Pink Friday Category:2011